Splintered Secrets
by Akina456
Summary: Pre-Twilight. The Cullens just moved back to Forks, causing the wolves to begin phasing. First Sam, then Jared. Add in an angry ex-girlfriend, two imprints and vampires and you've got a circus. - Jared x Oc. **Tags change as arcs change, depending on main characters in each section, Leah, Sam and Seth are important now, but Jared is coming soon! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter One

Spring, 2003

Edward/Alice/Makenna Freshman

Emmett/Rose/Jasper Sophomore

* * *

"Hey." I smile, sitting down at the lunch table with my group of friends.

Mike Newton grabs my shoulders, pulling me into his side as he whispered, "the new kids are here today," Jessica Stanley rolls her eyes at his failed whisper, "have you seen them?"

"The Cullens?" I smile, glancing over my shoulder as they entered through one of the exits. "I have first period with Edward Cullen and third with Alice Cullen."

The kids I grew up with stared at me like I grew at me like I grew a second head.

"What?" I mumble, picking at the edge of the beanie covering most of my head.

"Give us the scoop!" Jess exclaims.

I frown deeply, "there is no scoop." I shrug Mike's arm off and he clutches a hand over his heart.

"Are you serious?" Jessica frowns right back, her upper lip pulling up. "But they're hot."

I shake my head, "but that doesn't give me a reason to gossip about them." I didn't even talk to them. And Edward Cullen was stuck right beside me for English Literature.

Beside Jessica, Angela Webber stares at me, a slight look of awe on her face as she glances between us. Ben Cheney, with a spider man comic book in his hand, took a seat beside her.

"What's up guys?" He asks without a look up.

"Not much." Mike shrugs, "talking bout the new kids."

"Isn't everyone?" He snorts.

"Kenna isn't, and she has the scoop," Jess adds in a slightly bitter tone, "but she won't share."

 _Petty_. I held in my sigh. It's going to be a long day, I could feel it already. Ben glances up from his book to raise a brow at me. I shake my head. Best to let it go before it got into something real. I'd been in the same classes with Jessica all my life, I knew how she worked. I didn't want any part of it.

"Hey Angela," I turn my body away from Jessica and Mike's conversation. "You want to come over this weekend?"

She slightly grimaces, "can't." Ben looks up at this, "I wish I could, my Mom and Dad thought it would be nice to pack up and camp for a week up north."

I nod, understanding. "Unlucky you huh? You should check out Newton's store, they've got some good gear. Make sure to break the boots in before you wear them out though."

Angela nods, messing with her classes and nibbling at her lunch.

"Oh yeah," Ben sticks a book mark into his book and shoves it into his bag. "You and your Dad go camping don't you?"

I nod, pulling out my most recent assignment from Alegebra Two.

"You do?" Angela gasps, "you do!" She smiles timidly. "Can you help me then? I know nothing about camping. I could really use an expert..." as if she realized she was asking me for help she suddenly became bashful and started trailing off.

"Sure," I nod with an encouraging smile, "we can go Friday after school if you want. When do you leave?"

"Awesome! On Saturday morning is the official leave time." Her smile was radiating joy then, her brows furrow, "do you think we can go Thursday? You said I need to get used to the boots right?"

"Yeah, we can." I couldn't help smile back, Angela was so sweet. I couldn't understand how she'd always stuck close to Jessica throughout middle school. "If you don't, you'll have blisters on blisters. Trust me, you don't want that."

My pencil kept scribbling as she responded and affirmative and went into conversation with Ben about some class work she'd missed. I'd have to make sure it was okay with dad first, but I didn't see any reason why he wouldn't let me go out Thursday. My phone buzzed on the table and I grabbed it after finishing my current problem.

 _Still raining?_ Bella texted.

I smile, my twin sister lived so far and yet we somehow made the relationship work. Once she decided she didn't want to come down anymore I decided to stay longer in Arizona with her and our mom, Renee. Dad would come usually, but he only stayed half the time before having to return for work.

 _Like always._ _How's_ _mom?_

Our mother had recently started actively dating again. Only by Bella's encouragement though. Honestly my mother was a wonderful woman, a bit eccentric, but amazing, and kind, and loving. An awesome mom, truly. And she deserved to be happy and find love again.

Bella didn't reply after before lunch ended so I was forced to put my phone in my bag, pack up, and head to class. It was a normal day until I got a call from dad. On Mrs. Smith's desk phone. Oh God.

"Hello?" I half mumbled, pushing down the flush of embarrassment as I held the teachers phone to my ear.

"Hey Ken.." Dad answers in his nervous awkward voice. _He did something_ the voice in my head said immediately. "So I uh.. let me start with this.. first of all, I'm okay."

I sigh, my eyes narrow as the guilt crept into his voice, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm in the ER. Don't freak out. Dr. Cullen is a great doctor." He trails off again, must've done something really stupid.

"What did you do?" I pinch my nose, my eyes closing in irritation.

"I uh.. dropped something in the toaster. So I grabbed a fork," My eyes flew open. No he didn't. "And tried to get it out. Didn't work." He adds.

My mind went completely blank before anger slid through my veins and I took a deep breath not to explode in front of the class.

"You did _what_?" I ask slowly.

"It's okay Kenna, I had Harry bring me down and Dr Cullen said I should be able to leave soon."

 _Dr. Cullen huh_? My eyes flickered to the Cullen in my class. It was the second period I had with him, the last period of the day thankfully.

"I'll be there as soon class is over." I said instead.

"That's not necessary Kenna," he sighs.

"See you soon." I didn't wait for a response as I placed the phone on its stand.

"Everything alright Miss Swan?" Mrs. Smith asks, a dark brow raising.

I nod. It's just my over grown man child father doesn't understand why metal can't go in a oven, or a microwave, or the the toaster- or anything that can freaking electrocute you.

Sliding back into my seat beside Cullen, who was watching me with an overly amused smirk. _What's_ _so funny_? I would probably never know. I cross my arms on my desk and put my head down.


	2. Chapter Two

"You can leave right after this paperwork," the nurse smiles prettily at me, holding out the clipboard. "The doctor will return to collect it."

"Thank you." I smile back, pulling a pen out of my bag. As I turn away from the door the nurse exited from the smile fell and I narrow my eyes at my father who quickly adverts his eyes to the ceiling. I roll mine and sit at the edge of the bed he lazily laid in, his foot hung over the side politely.

I filled the papers out in quiet, the only noise coming from a few curtains down, and the soft opening and closing of the door.

Dad started conversation awkwardly, "so," he says, "you meet the new Cullen kids?"

I nod with a half sigh, "yeah, I have two classes with the youngest boy, and one with the girl."

He frowns at the mention of a boy my age. "You... like any of 'em?" He asks slowly, keeping his tone as light as he could.

I smirk. "Yeah I plan on marrying them all."

He sighs.

"No dad I don't, they are cute though, I'll give them that." I mumble, and they were. Okay, cute was an understatement. They were all absolutely breathtaking. Especially the blond woman. "They kept to themselves though, everyone who tried to talk to them gave up after a minute or two."

"You'll be nice to them right?" Dad asks suddenly, "you know moving is hard, and this is all new stuff for them. You should help them get settled."

"I know dad, and I will- I am." I nod, "I told you I had class with them, I'll behave... so long as you stop endangering your life unnecessarily." I smile as cutesy as I can, earning a dry glare. "Deal?" He fell silent after a nod.

After a few minutes I finished the papers and grimaced. We could be sitting here forever. The doctor could have more pressing things. Great. I sent a glare through the corner of my eyes, this is your fault...

"I'm hiding all metal wear when we get home."

He sighs, before sitting up, staring off passed the blue curtain. "Dr Cullen."

"Don't be too hard on him." A smooth voice came from behind. I turn to see a man in a doctors coat. He's gorgeous. What's with this family? "Many people have done it before, it's such a common mistake." He smiles warmly.

"This is my daughter Makenna." Dad gestures, "Makenna this is Dr Cullen."

We shook hands and I returned the smile, "it's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking good care of my father." I sent a look to my left where Dad stood.

"It's my job," Dr Cullen responds loftily, "it does have its benefits taking care of the chief of police." He adds with a musical chuckle.

Dad rolls his eyes, "yeah, laugh it up."

"So we can leave now?" I ask, with a smirk, "I mean, you can hold him for the weekend if you'd like. It'll probably keep him out of trouble." I hold out the clipboard of papers.

"Yes you can leave." Dr Cullen smiles, accepting it. "I'm sure there will be no more incidents like this Chief Swan?"

Dad nods firm, "that's right."

"Well," I almost sigh at the thought of leaving. "Let's go, I have a lot of homework."

Dad nods, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him, he holds his free hand out to Dr Cullen who grips it readily.

"Thank you Dr Cullen," dad says, "I hope not to see you here again." He jokes. I roll my eyes, and elbow him, rude. "No offense." He adds quickly.

Dr Cullen just laughs. "No, I completely agree. No more ER visits." His tawny eyes gleem down at me, "and that goes for both of you." He smiles.

I nod, "no problem on this end." blue eyes brown, "but him.. he's accident prone unfortunately."

"Hey!" Dad objects, but I smile at Dr Cullen one last time and grab my book bag from the floor. They said final goodbyes and we all headed for the door. Once in the hall we parted ways. Dad walking close to my left.

"Metal in a toaster." I scoff. "You're not going to live that down, just so you know."

"Just don't tell your mother," he sighs, "and we'll be fine."

I pause mid step and turn to look at Dr Cullens back.

"Oh, Dr Cullen!" I call, he pauses too, and turns.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Edward stole my pencil, it's my mechanical one and it's important to me." I frown, "please inform him I expect it back in the morning."

Dr Cullen's smile widened, and he nodded, "I'll let him know."

We set off again, and when we rounded the corner Dad stared at me funny.

"A mechanical pencil Kenna?" He asks in near disbelief

I scoff, "I've had the pencil since fifth grade. I'm not giving it up to some boy I don't know- I wouldn't even give it to a boy I do know." I frown.

He shakes his head, "so if Jake needed a pencil what would you do?"

"He can use it," I nod slowly, "but he can't keep it. And neither can Cullen." I smirk.

* * *

At the kitchen table that Saturday morning, Harry Clearwater sat, with my dad leaning against the counter, discussing the weather and best places to fish. Even though it had been sunny the last two days, the clouds were already dooming us to rain for the day.

"Good morning Kenna." Uncle Harry smiles wide.

I smile, shuffling to dad and pressing against his warm side. "Morning. You guys going fishing?"

"That's right." Dad nods, his arm around my back. "Thinking about going farther north."

"Have fun."

"What are you going to do today Kenna?" Harry smirks, "any plans with a special boy?"

"No." I shake my head with a giggle, "I have plenty of homework to keep me busy."

"You said when you picked up those AP classes you would still be able to have a life." Dad grumbles nearly under his breath.

"Well Angela is busy this weekend," I shrug, not mentioning Jess, "her family is going camping."

"Where to?"

Mission Distract Dad and Uncle Harry accomplished.

"Up north, Makah tribes lands i think, not sure exactly where." I shrug, grabbing a glass and pulling orange juice out of the fridge. "I don't think they have an exact place in mind, you know? Just going wherever."

"We should go soon, when the weather gives a break." Dad nods, and I snort raising a brow. "Well as good as a break as we get." He rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean." He turns to Harry, "how about you Harry? You up for it? Could make it a group thing."

"We could probably do that." Harry nods, "I'll talk to the wife." He zips up his bag, standing. "Speaking of Sue. Kenna, she asked if you could keep an eye on Seth tonight? She's going to Port Angeles for the weekend, to some nursing convention or something. She didn't want to leave him home alone with Leah."

I smirk, "and where will you be Uncle Harry?"

He smirks back, "the less you know," he says, "the better."

I turn to dad, "that mean you'll be gone too?"

"Yup." He exclaims happily. We'll be home tomorrow. Go get a bag." He nods towards the stairs.

I shake my head but sprint up the stairs. Eleven year old Seth was a sweety. I had always been in charge of keeping an eye on him. Every time our families went to the beach together, dad would say to keep an eye on him; or if we were at each others homes (which was often) Sue would ask me to stay with him while she got food ready. Between me and Jacob, nothing bad ever happened to Seth. Even now the I would be charged with keeping an eye on the eleven year old. I liked Seth, he was adorable, bubbly and happy.

His sister Leah, while she loved her brother immensely she wasn't as responsible with kids and it only took one time of Seth falling off a cliff for Leah to never be trusted with him again. But she was cool too, older than me, and entirely in love with her boyfriend Sam.

I packed a bag of clothes and my school work and skipped down stairs.

"Ready!"

"Alright, lock the door behind you." Dad follows Harry out.

This should be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N Sam is not a wolf yet. According to his Wiki, and I know Wiki is not that solid with info, but it gives me a good time line to work with.**

 **So anywho, according to Wiki, when Leah and Sam started dating he was a sophomore and she was a freshman.**

 **Leah is a year older than Bella, and by default her twin Kenna, and that makes Sam two years older than Kenna.**

 **He phases as a senior (eighteen), Leah is a junior (seventeen) and Kenna will be a sophomore (sixteen).**

 **So that's soon, real soon. Right know, Kenna is a freshman, and it's Spring, that means that school year('02-'03) is about to end and go into 2003-2004. (Bella moves in 2006 I believe...)**

 **I'm not going to keep them this young for long, you're all here for Jared (me too!) And I already have him ready to be thrown in, okay?**

 **So are we all on the same page with what's happening? Any questions?**

 **Sorry for typos, wanted to get this posted for you awesome peeps!**

* * *

 ** _MrsSherryWhitlockCullen_ \- I dont really have any intentions of making this a not Edward/Bella pairing... never even crossed my mind.. sorry? Thanks for being the first reviewer!**

 ** _Debbie Hicks_ \- my second review! Thank you! Can you please explain your review? I'm a little confused! You are awesome though!**

 ** _Wikked_ \- I love you already! You really made me want to update, so, here it is! And yes! I super picky too! That's how I end up writing my own, i'm never satisfied! And just so you know, Kenna still doesn't have her pencil back! Thanks for commenting!**

* * *

"Seth!" I yell from upstairs, "get the door."

"No! I'm underage!" He yells back from the loving room.

"So am I!" I roll my eyes running down the steps. I made a face, "we all are!"

Sixteen year old Leah was already opening it, I groan and step up behind her to see see the pizza guy.

"Sign for the pizza, Ken." Leah smirks, grabbing the box's and walking away.

I roll my eyes. Grabbing for a pen off the table by the door.

'That's not your pencil." Seth said over my shoulder, the pizza man smiles as I shut the door, "you always use that one pencil- I've never seen you with any other." He glares.

I sigh, "I let some kid at school use it and he's skipped since." I say with a shrug.

"You let someone borrow your favorite pencil?" His dark eyes narrow more, making his young round face look as intimidating as a pillow. "I've asked to use that before, and you said no!"

I shrug with a smirk. "Come on, let's eat."

I snatch the top box and sit on the love seat and kick my feet up.

"Put the movie dork."

Seth glares at the nick name and smiles mischievously, he holds up a disc, "how about Halloween Resurrection?"

"No!" Leah throws a pillow, Seth falls back as it slams into his face. "Lilo and Stitch." She votes.

"Lion King." I call loudly, in a sing song.

"No!" Seth groans, "we always watch Lion King!" Then he perks up, "Star Wars Two!"

"Yes!" I throw a fist in the air, nearly sending the pizza flying.

"No!" Leah groans, slapping a hand over her face. "It's been out for five months, and we've seen it at least five thousand times!"

"Put it in Seth! That was two thirds of the vote!" I exclaim, "we win."

"No, anything else!" She groans dramaticly.

"Lion King?" Seth asks in a teasing tone. We exchange smirks.

Leah sends a glare to Seth before turning it to me. "I hate you."

I blow her a kiss and settle back into the couch opening the pizza box in my lap. After Seth put the movie in and grabbed pizza from my box, he spread himself onto the couch beside his sister.

* * *

HOW TO DISAPPEAR

VANISHMENT MADE EASY

I snort and toss the thick leather bound book at Seth.

We both sat on his sisters back, pinning her to the floor. She had stopped struggling moments ago.

"So Seth, what did Mystery Man respond with?" I readjust my position on her upper back and shoulders. "Lover boy coming over?"

Seth was glaring at Leah's cell now, he nods, "yeah, he said he was on his way."

Behind us, Star Wars Two was ending, Anakin and Padmé were exchanging rings.

"How long?" I ask, he shrugs, "think we have enough time to get her in the closet?" He smirks. "I'll hold her down if you go get the duct tape."

In a flash the boy was moving quicker than I'd ever seen him move in the direction of the kitchen. Drawers slamming echoed a second after his disappearance. In a last attempt to free herself, Leah started wiggling under me.

"Give up Leah. You're not winning this one." I shift and put my knees to her triceps, and my hands to her upper back. "You really should've introduced us to Samuel earlier, and we wouldn't have had to do this."

"It's not Samuel moron!" She all but growls. "It's Sam! And when I get free, you both are dead!"

"Sure we are Lee-Lee." I snort. "Oh and why did he immediately respond that he was coming over when Seth told him you were home alone."

Under her russet skin a blush started creeping up her neck.

"You've only been dating a few weeks Lee-Lee." I smirk, "you aren't a virgin any more are you?"

The blush hit her ears and cheeks and she twisted her face into the wood to hide. Her long hair fanning all around her.

"Wow Leah. Didn't know you had it in you." I whistle, "and at sixteen to your first real boy friend. You're either in love with him or crazy."

"Found it." Seth yells, running back to us.

"Start with her mouth!.. watch out for her hair dork! You think she grew that over night?!"

"All right! All right!" He grumbles.

In was tricky, immensely so, but we managed to tape Leah's arms to her torso and her legs were stuck together. Then was the fun part of carrying her to the closet. I grabbed her feet and Seth gripped under her arms and we hauled her up and down the hall, Seth dropped her three times and each time I could hear the threats and curses as I winced. I felt bad as we backed out of the kitchen closet door, as she stared up at us pitifully. So I stuffed a big bag of rice under her head and flicked the light off, whispering,

"Good night Lee-Lee." As I went.

Me and Seth had only made it to the couch and slumped in with big sighs and lazy but proud grins when there was a knock on the door.

We exchange a look, and a glare,

"I'll get it!" We both yell. I punched Seth in the stomach, sending him back onto the couch and taking off for the door.

I throw it open, pausing as I looked the confused Samuel Uley up and down before shrugging, and nodding in approval.

"Hm, not bad."

* * *

Sam looked utterly confused as Seth and I sat him down in the living room. The menu of Star Wars Two repeated dramatically behind us adding to the tense atmosphere Seth and I were creating. He was very polite, introducing himself to us before asking where Lee-L- he meant Leah, was.

Seth told him she was getting dressed. And here we sat. The clock to the right went from seven-thirty pm to eight pm before we knew it. Honestly he was doing wonderful.

Until Seth couldn't keep his cool any longer.

"Are you having sex with Leanne, Samuel?" He asked. I had to stop breathing so I wouldn't laugh or break my act.

Sam choked.

After slapping his chest, he looked to Seth, "um... Leanne?" He says instead of answering the question at hand.

"Yes," Seth nods in all seriousness. "Her full name is Leannah, but she prefers Leah." He lies effortlessly, "and Lee-Lee." He adds.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, looking to me for help but after a moment, I raised a brow. He took that as a hint that I wouldn't be helping him on this one and turned back to Seth.

"No," he chokes out.

"Do you want to?" Seth questions immediately.

Hold it in. Hold it in.

I steady my breath as Sam chokes again, this time not as surprised.

"Um... what?" He gasps for air, struggling to reign it in.

"How old are you, Samuel?" I question, narrowing my eyes. "Our little Leah is only sixteen."

Sam's eyes were wide again and he shifted uncomfortably against the leather couch, his back rigid. He sent a begging glance towards the stairs, no doubt wishing Leah would save him.

Too bad Sam, she's not up stairs.

"I'm seventeen." He finally answers.

"Interesting." Seth nods, stroking his bald chin.

There was a loud bang in the distance.

My eyes widened as I turn to glance at Seth.

"Aren't you going to go check on..." Sam trails off at the look we give him.

"Why don't you go check on her Samuel?" Seth suggests.

Sam nods slowly, wondering if it was a trick or not. But as he stood, he realized we weren't kidding and he took giant leaps to get to and up the stairs. Once his steps couldn't be heard I turned to dragged Seth up off the couch,

"We are running before she gets free and he comes back." He nods in agreement, "go slide a knife towards Leah, she will do the rest. I'll watch for Sam. Danger code word is still coconuts." I release him and he takes off to the kitchen.

I slide my boots on and wait in the living room where I had a view of the stairs, but I could hear him still stomping around up there so we had a few seconds.

As the seconds ticked, I nervously sent looks to the stairs, waiting for Sams return for when finally decides to admit to not being able to find Leah.

"Coconut! Coconut!" I heard from the kitchen.

Seth comes running right back out, panic all over his face as he grabs at my arm and starts dragging me towards the back door.

"She's free! She's free! Run!" He exclaims.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Leah roars from the living room we just vacated. As we passed around the dining room table a book smashed into the China wear beside us.

We didn't stop.

I scream over my shoulder as we hit the lawn, "Leah! I'm telling Sue you brought your boyfriend over when she wasn't home and that you two had rough sex on the dining room table!"


	4. Chapter Four

Seth and I ended up on the beach, we planned to go to Billy and Jakes if it started raining or he got too scared out here at dark. He was upset about that comment.

"So what do you want for your birthday this year?" I ask after a few minutes of nothing but the waves crashing.

He gives me a look, "my birthday isn't until December."

I smile, "yeah yeah.. but still. Got to start planning early you know?"

"Nine months early?"

"Okay Seth," I laugh, "forget it. But if I forget your birthday it's on you."

"What do we do after this?" Seth asks, his fingers lazily trailing through the sand. "Leah will kill us if we go back."

I nod in agreement, "she will. We can go to Jake's."

He lit up, jumping from the sand, "let's go then!"

I laugh, "calm down, we can go in a few." I drag him back down, once he was settled I shook my head, "wow.. I forgot how much you like Jake."

"Jake's awesome!" Seth exclaims, "I love hanging out with him."

I shake my head, with two years between Seth looked up to Jake. But Jake.. Seth was a bit too childish for him.

"Right." Sorry Jake. "Let's head out then. We should probably call dad and let him know what's happening, just to be safe."

Seth nods enthusiastically, and he's up in half a second and all but sprinting towards the road.

《●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●》

It had taken a total of five minutes for Jake to get tired of the hero worship he was receiving and ditch Seth. He dragged me out into the dark yard and to the shed where he stumbled to find the light and get settled.

"So you like this... stuff then?"

"Yeah, I like building stuff." Jake nods, looking around at all the greasy black car parts littered around them. It wasn't my boat to sail, but if Jake liked it... I shrug.

"Keep working on it then, I bet you could make your own car one day." I encourage.

He beams, "you think so?"

"Totally Jake. As long as your heart is really in it, I believe you could do it."

His smile widens and he sifts through the junk parts and sets the ones he needs to the side, tossing the really bad parts towards the door. All of it looked the same to me, but I refrained from commenting because of the serious look he had. He was so into his work that I couldn't really say anything. I didn't want to break his focus and there was something relaxing about just sitting in silence with the only noise the occasional clank of metal.

"Billy says it's all cool we lay low here for a bit." Seth calls, apparently giving up on waiting in the house. He raised a brow at the piece of metal that flies by him. It clanked hard as it landed in the yard.

Jake nods and saunters off deeper into the garage, leaving my sight.

Seth was quick to follow, and I was quick to leave.

"Uncle Billy!" I call loudly, throwing the door open. "Your favorite is here."

Billy's laughter could be heard from across the house, in the living room.

"Where are the girls?" I smile, stepping over a pair of boots.

"Becca is out with friends and Rachel is studying in her room." Billy squeezes my hand as I sit on the chair closest to him.

"Basket ball Uncle Billy?" I give in an incredulous look. "Really? Don't you have any other channels?"

Billy smirks, but given the puppy dog eyes doubled by my pouty lip he was sighing and shaking his head before tossing over the remote.

"Spoiled brat." He muttered as he wheeled himself to the kitchen.

"You're the one who did it." I call, snuggling deeper into the couch. He scoffed and muttered something about Charlie before wheeling past to his room with a bag of chips and a drink. I couldn't help but think about all the school work that waited for me back at the Clearwater's house. I hadn't finished everything and it was practically being held hostage by Leah and Sam. Cue massive sigh. I'd just have to do it another time.

"Rachel!" I scream, "stop ignoring me!"

"I didn't even know you were here!" Her voice was muffled but it was such a small house you could hear a pin drop from across it.

"Pay attention to me!"

"No!" Rachel sighs, something hard slammed, "I'm doing homework!"

"I would be doing my homework," I grumbled under my breath, "if stupid Leah and stupid Sam weren't so stupid."

"Wow," Becca mumbles, having just walked in the front door.

"Leah stole my homework!" I glare, kicking my feet up on the table.

She raises a brow as she sets her bag down.

"So, you up for camping soon?" I ask, half watching the cooking show that was on.

Becca raised both brows at this, "why?"

I shrug, "I want to go out again, and we haven't gone in awhile." I slump into the couch, "plus, I haven't shot in so long."

"So you want to hunt?" She asks, kicking off her muddy boots.

"You ask so many questions." I glare.

She snorts, "yeah okay."

We sat in silence as the lady on the cooking show finished making her spring themed pies.

"That was such a waste of time." Becca says after I flick the Tv off.

"Yeah..." I nod, "agreed."

"Are you spending the night?" She yawns, pulling her long black hair out of her pony tail and running her fingers through it, nearly moaning at the feeling.

"Nah, me and Seth had to run and hide from Leah." A smirk tugs at my lips. At this she opens an eye to stare at me, "we kind of embarrassed her in front of her boyfriend." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Leah has a boyfriend?" She questions in utter shock.

I nod, "yeah, Sam Uley." I smile recalling his awkward shuffling. "Do you know him?"

"Of course." She snorts, "small town."

"Any dirt?"

"Nope." She shakes her head, "he's pretty average."

"Well that's boring." I sigh dramatically, "want to take us home?"

She shrugs and that was the end of it. We snuck in the back, cleaned up the mess and went to sleep with one eye open.

《●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●》

School came back quickly, and before I knew it I was sitting sitting in first period waiting for the bell to ring, thinking about my lucky pencil. I wasn't sure if the Cullen's were here today, so I stared glumly out the window. The rain was pounding unrelenting outside, just the sight of it sent a shiver down my spine. It might've been spring but that didn't stop the rain from being icy still.

"Good morning."

I jumped out of my skin at the voice right next to me, I turned and immediately craned my neck to look up at Edward Cullen. I felt a glare pushing onto my face. Stupid pencil stealer.

He started to smile as he dug in his pocket. "I believe this is yours." He held out the pencil and I grabbed it before he could snatch it back and say just kidding.

His smile brightened causing me to frown. It wasn't that he wasn't completely dazzling, because he was but the fact that he stole my stuff and disappeared for so long really annoyed me. And now, here he was, just nonchalantly standing in front of me, smiling without a care in the world. So annoying.

"Thanks." I grumbled, looking to the front board. To my annoyance, he stood there longer.

"Can I sit by you?" He questions, quite nearly scaring me to death.

I had to physically hold back the twitch in my face. "Didn't you sit over there?" I throw a thumb to the right. You can't sit with me just so you can steal my pencil again, Cullen. I thought sullenly.

Once again something made him chuckle, deeply like velvet. "I wasn't aware there were assigned seats in this class." He spoke softly.

I hate you, you stupid pencil stealer. Can't you see that? I was so close to saying that, so I licked my lips and looked out the window. "There aren't." I say slowly. "But there still a few seats open over there."

"I know." He nods, placing his hands on the desk and tipping his head.

I refused to think about how childish it made him look as I glared up at him. Only if you promise not to steal my pencil again. I wanted to growl.

"I promise not to steal your pencil again." Edward said kindly, a tint of humor lining his voice. I had yet to see what was so humorous and as he stared at me, I was tempted to say, 'pinky promise?' But refrained as I decided to just ignore him till he went away.

"If you want," he started slowly, his stupid gold eyes dancing, "I'll pinky promise."

I jolted back as if electrocuted. What the heck is wrong with this guy? He's freaking crazy. It's like he could read my mind or something.

He bursts into laughter, sliding the seat out beside me and placing himself in it. "I'll take that as a yes."

I didn't have time to object or move as the bell rang and the teacher stood up. The whole class period, I pouted with my arms crossed, ignoring the humorous looks he would send my way and clutching my pencil tightly, afraid it would disappear any second. Stupid pencil stealing Cullen.


End file.
